When Will It End
by XxxLoveExplosionxxX
Summary: After getting reacquainted with his new team, Yusuke Urameshi is now put on another mission to capture a highly dangerous demon that resides in the human world. But what happens when are two favorite Fire and Fox demon begin to feel something for this other demon? (Set after Yusuke collects the ancient relics.) {I'm new to this so sorry if there are mistakes in the story XP}
1. The Beginning

It was a seemingly normal night in Sarayashiki. A cool breeze was blowing into the town, the trees swaying as it goes. All seemed silent as the residents slept peacefully and safely in their warm beds in their homes.

Somewhere in Sarayashiki there stood a lone figure on top of a building dressed in nothing but black. The hood that they wore completely hid their face from view, only catching a glimpse if their neck, which a lay a black choker with a multicolored jewel in the middle of it. The figure that stood atop the building looked down at the city, watching the few stragglers in the night walk to wherever their destiiation is set for them.

? POV

Why? I thought. Am I not worth something more than this? Can I not do something else that gives my life meaning? Can I not do something that...isn't this? I sigh knowing that these questions will never be answered. I slowly reach into my pocket and begin to feel the cold metal of a small stick-like device. I grasp it and completely take it out of my pocket, my thumb rubbing over the button of the device. I whisper into the night air, looking up towards the full moon, "It's time...". I press the button of the device and an immediate bang is heard from the building. Smoke begins to rise up from the fire that was caused from the explosion. I continue to stay on top of the building, still basking in the beautiful moonlight. I summon a scythe into my hand and slice through the air, creating a portal for my destination. I walk through it without looking back at the destruction I caused, the lives I took. It was always the same thing...

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! ^¥^


	2. The Mission Part 1

In Spirit World things seem to be a bit more hectic than usual. Especially for our Prince Koenma as he continues to stamp documents after documents in his office, furiously.

"Ohhhh I'll never get these done before father comes back!", he continues to stamp with a bit of sweat trickling down his little baby face. As he does so his trusty assisstant, Ogre, comes running in as if the bats if hell itself were on his tail.

"K-koenma sir!", screams Ogre.

Koenma sighs thinking he'll have to deal with yet another stack of documents to stamp.

"Just drop the documents on my desk Ogre"

"S-sir it's not documents I have its-"

"Then drop it and leave. I need to get these done before father comes back!"

"But sir there's been a huge disturbance in the human world!"

Koenma stops stamping to slowly look up at Ogre for him to explain. "What kind of disturbance?"

"*Gulps* Well just these past few weeks there have been numerous explosions causing hundreds of deaths in Sarayashiki and a few other towns over..."

A deafening silence surrounds Koenmas office as Ogre switches feet nervously, sweating profusely after seeing the growing vein protrude from Koenmas head.

"AND I'M ONLY BEING TOLD THIS NOW. WHY WASN'T I ALERTED FROM THE MOMENT IT BEGAN!?"

Ogre cowers and shrinks back a bit. "W-well s-sir we thought it was simply humans causing the attacks since there wasn't a hint of any type of demon essence or aura"

Koenma relaxes a bit but is still on edge from knowing so many humans died without his actual knowing, 'Well I guess that explains why Botan and the other grim reapers have been so busy...' Sighs and sits back. "So I'm guessing then that you were able to find the demon that did this from there aura, yes?"

Sweatdrops "Uh w-well no not exactly"

Koenma glared at Ogre

"B-b-but we did have visual of the person who did this. Even though we don't know if they're male or female, we at least have an idea of who or what we're looking for"

"So then if you have them on video we can see now who exactly is behind the disturbances in the Ningeki". Koenma begins to take out a remote from his desk and presses a button, causing a t.v. to come down from the ceiling. Koenma presses another button, turning the t.v. flicks on, static-y at first but soon comes into a clear vision. The vision shows the same black-clad figure on top of the same building that had blown up a while ago. Koenma fast forwards it to part where the building explodes and the figure summons a scythe from the air a portal from it. Koenma watches on with his eyes a bit wide in shock then he sits back and sighs, pressing another button to stop the recording and put the t.v. back into the ceiling.

"Well we know that who did it isn't human."

"But if they aren't human then what are they?"

Sighs "I don't know. But perhaps the Spirit Detective team will know once the capture them. Call them in Ogre"

Salutes "Yessir!" Ogre runs off to contact Urameshi and the others for a meeting with Koenma.

Slumps in his seat. "Now I'll never finish this work..."

"B-b-but we did have visual of the person who did this. Even though we don't know if they're male or female, we at least have an idea of who or what we're looking for"

"So then if you have them on video we can see now who exactly is behind the disturbances in the Ningeki". Koenma begins to take out a remote from his desk and presses a button, causing a t.v. to come down from the ceiling. Koenma presses another button, turning the t.v. flicks on, static-y at first but soon comes into a clear vision. The vision shows the same black-clad figure on top of the same building that had blown up a while ago. Koenma fast forwards it to part where the building explodes and the figure summons a scythe from the air a portal from it. Koenma watches on with his eyes a bit wide in shock then he sits back and sighs, pressing another button to stop the recording and put the t.v. back into the ceiling.

"Well we know that who did it isn't human."

"But if they aren't human then what are they?"

Sighs "I don't know. But perhaps the Spirit Detective team will know once the capture them. Call them in Ogre"

Salutes "Yessir!" Ogre runs off to contact Urameshi and the others for a meeting with Koenma.

Slumps in his seat. "Now I'll never finish this work..."


End file.
